


Queen Aurora & the Revenge of Maleficent

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Disney Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been ten years since Prince Phillip defeated the wicked fairy Maleficent with the Sword of Truth and awoke the beautiful Princess Aurora with True Love's Kiss. Now Maleficent's evil power grows once more, and Aurora must fight to save her daughter and her kingdom from her ancient enemy's curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Aurora & the Revenge of Maleficent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Vidula Banner-Llnath

 

 

It had been ten years since Prince Phillip had awakened the beautiful Princess Aurora with a kiss; ten years since the rose bushes with their terrible thorns had been riven through, ten years since the castle had awakened along with Sleeping Beauty. Ten years since the terrible, wicked power of the evil fairy Maleficent had been overcome by the Sword of Truth, and the wedding of Aurora and Philip had shown that true love could conquer all, and one might indeed live 'happily ever after'.

The realms of Kings Hubert and Stefan flourished, and the lovely prince and princess learned the ways of ruling their lands with nobility. Two years after they had wed, Phillip and Aurora were blessed with a lovely little daughter whom they christened Rosaline, in remembrance of the days when Aurora had been hidden away by the good fairies Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, and called by the name of Briar Rose. In their time, the older monarchs passed on gently, and the two nations became one - reigned over by a pair of caring and just rulers.

For ten years, all had been well, and peace had flourished in the land. It surprised Queen Aurora, therefore, when King Phillip spoke to her and the royal counselors after receiving reports that clearly troubled him. "Our ambassadors send grave news - of war, or at least the strong possibility of it. In Florin, which shares a western boundary with our realm. I am determined, therefore..." Phillip spoke out loudly, quieting the whispered comments of the advisors with his strong voice. "I am determined to travel to our border and appraise the fortifications and defenses we have there, so that the conflict has no chance of passing into our nation."

"But Phillip! Your Majesty," Aurora said with concern, looking into her husband's face. "Won't you be in danger there? Can't the inspection be done by others, and reports sent?"

"I have received reports, my queen," Phillip replied. "But there are still details that make me want to examine the border myself, and speak with our troops that guard the borderlands. You need not worry, Aurora - Florin is our ally, and it is probable that the forces of Guilder will never make it so far as to require us to defend ourselves. But all the same, I would not have us found unready if the worst occurred. I will ride with my men at dawn tomorrow. Her Majesty will remain here at the capital," Phillip glanced towards Aurora with a smile on his lips, and Aurora nodded back at him. "And all shall go as normal here, even in my absence. Our beauteous queen and princess Rosaline will attend well to kingdom matters while I am away, and hopefully I shall not be absent long."

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

It was a few uneventful days later, when Aurora heard the sound of familiar voices coming from the entry chamber to the throne room.

"I still say you're overreacting; all this problem needs is some decent gardening work, and..."

"Merryweather! Are you saying that you think the birds are lying?"

"No, but I don't see how..."

Aurora rose from her throne and hurried to the front of the hall. "I'd know those voices anywhere! Flora, Fauna, Merryweather...my dear, dear fairy godmothers! It's wonderful to see you again!"

The three proper fairy ladies in red, green and blue fluttered into the throne room and curtseyed, before greeting their former foster-daughter warmly. Once the greetings were concluded, however, Flora began to speak, while Fauna hovered nervously at Flora's side, and Merryweather sulked a short distance off.

"Your Majesty - though we're not entirely all in agreement about this..."

Merryweather scowled petulantly in Flora & Fauna's direction, earning her a reproving glance from Aurora.

"...I still think this needs to be told to you, even if it comes to nothing," Flora concluded in prelude. She paused to continue, but Fauna instead leapt into the thick of things, speaking in quick, excited words.

"Briar R...Aurora! There's something terribly wrong in the eastern portion of the kingdom! The birds told us...told us..."

The smile faded from Queen Aurora's face. "What is it? I know that it had been a hard growing season this year, but..."

Merryweather voiced her opinions at this point. "A great lot of silly birds say there's something 'evil' growing in the eastern part of the realm. I bet it's nothing but some ol' magpie filching their eggs more than normal, and the big sillies are making a mountain out of a molehill!"

Fauna shook her head. "It's more than something a magpie could do, and you know it, Merryweather! They say that a...well, that a coldness is growing there, all out of season, and the plants are all dying away, leaving only weeds and brambles. They say..."

The fairy's words were cut off by the approach of a messenger to the throne room. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty, there is news..." The servant pulled up short and stood to attention as he saw that the Queen was occupied with guests, but Aurora gestured for him to come forward.

"Come, good sir - and give us your news," the Queen said gently. "There is nothing I would hold back from the ears of my dear godmothers. What message have you?"

The messenger stepped forward, and unfolded the report in his hands. "Your Majesty, citizens of the towns of Arbeau, Mira and Viellechamps have abandoned their homes and lands, packing all they hastily can..."

Aurora pursed her lips as the locations were given. "All located in the East," she murmured to herself.

"...And heading for other areas of the kingdom. Many will not say why, but some have said there is a curse upon the land, a fear that compels them to leave." The Messenger fidgeted with his parchment. "Your Majesty, I know this is poor, strange news to give. But the people are moving, and they are frightened and discontent. Even if the reason seems strange and fantastic."

Aurora frowned. "There have been fantastic things happen in this kingdom before now. Although I had hoped that such a time might be past forever." She thanked the messenger and dismissed him, then moved to her throne in order to sit and think. "I cannot leave the castle while Phillip is away, to look into this myself. And if this is indeed magical, then the standard agents of the crown may not be able to discern what the cause of this is." She looked up in the direction of her fairy godmothers. "But you would be able to tell, certainly - please, dear Flora, Fauna...and Merryweather. Please say you'll be willing to travel east and find out what you can about this strange news? Anything that might be of help. If there is war to our west, and our people are discontent..." Aurora shook her head. "This must be handled, and quickly. For the sake of the entire nation."

The three fairies pulled themselves up to their full statures, and Flora stepped forward. "Dearest Aurora, we shall travel east, and report back all that there is to know, we promise." She glanced at Fauna and Merryweather, who both nodded.

"We'll get to the bottom of the trouble!" Merryweather exclaimed, with a bluster in her voice. "Nothing's gonna hide from us!"

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

A week went by, and during that time more reports came to Aurora of the ominous unrest that caused the residents from the eastern portion of the kingdom - animals as well as people - to depart the homes and lands they had occupied for generations. One night, as the Queen walked in her garden, Princess Rosaline came running to her. "Mama! Why are all the people unhappy and moving all about? I ask and ask, and no one will tell me why!"

Rosaline was only eight, but already her governess and tutors were speaking of how intelligent and inquisitive she was, and feisty to boot. Like any little girl, she went through various phases - pretending that she was some particular kind of animal, or trying to mimic the queenly mannerisms of her mother Aurora. Lately, Rosaline had persuaded one of the squires in the castle to show her a bit of the swordsmanship techniques that they were teaching the pages. Before Phillip had taken off on his trip to the western border of the kingdom, he had come upon his daughter thrusting and parrying against a ten-year-old boy with a child-sized wooden practice sword near the stables. In terms of her looks, Rosaline was a true combination of her parents' features. Her hair was a warm chestnut brown hue, like her father's hair; her eyes were the deep blue of her mother Aurora. She had a stubborn streak that was all her own, and Aurora hoped that with age, that might soften into learned patience.

Aurora sat down on one of the garden's marble benches, and lifted her daughter up onto her lap. "Maybe it's because right now, nobody knows why they're moving around. We're trying to find out why, but we don't know yet," Aurora answered gently.

Rosaline didn't look very impressed at this response. "But you're the Queen! So you should know," she pressed. "When I'm queen, I'm going to make sure I know everything!"

Aurora couldn't help but laugh at the determined look on Rosaline's face. "Will you, now! But sometimes, even when you think you know the right thing to do, there are other things going on that still take you by surprise. Just like how your grandfather, King Stefan, thought that by burning all of the spinning wheels in the country, he could keep the christening-day curse from coming upon me."

Rosaline had heard this story many times before, but it was still one of her favorites. She chimed in, "But then on your sixteenth birthday, you were wandering about the castle, and you found this staircase you'd never seen before, and up in the room there was an enchanted spinning wheel left for you by the fairy Maleficent...and you pricked your finger upon the sharp spindle-part..."

Aurora nodded with a smile. "But I didn't die like Maleficent wanted, because of my dear fairy godmothers - they each were to give a special magical gift to me. Flora gave the gift of Beauty, and Fauna gave the gift of Song..."

Rosaline added gleefully, "But that's when the evil fairy came along and cursed you, but Merryweather changed it to falling asleep instead of death, to be awakened by true love's kiss!"

"And it was your father who kissed me, and he was my true love," Aurora finished.

"Mama," Rosaline asked. "Did I get magical gifts at my christening?"

Aurora gathered her daughter in close against her. "Of course you did, Rosaline. When you were christened, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather returned, and gave gifts to you like they did to me. They said that with myself and your father King Phillip for your parents, you would surely be beautiful already, and have a lovely singing voice. So Flora gave you the gift of Grace, and Fauna gave you the gift of Cleverness, and Merryweather gave you the gift of Common Sense."

Rosaline wrinkled up her nose. "Common Sense? What's that?"

Aurora ruffled her daughter's hair. "It means that...when there is a problem you have to solve, you think of all the different choices you can make, and you choose the one that makes the most sense. The best one for everyone."

Rosaline frowned. "But doesn't everybody do that? That's not much of a gift at all!"

Aurora shook her head. "You would be surprised, my darling Rosaline, at how few people seem to have any common sense, and fewer still that try to use it. I think that was the best gift of all, my love - and one day, it will make you the best queen that this kingdom has ever seen."

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

Just as they had promised, Flora, Fauna & Merryweather traveled eastward, often using their magic to help them journey unnoticed. As they approached the 'cursed' region of the kingdom, they begin to see the wilting of plants, the rockiness of the soil, the dark angry skies...and then they pulled up short.

"Here's a how-de-do!" Fauna rubbed at her nose - she had been flying slightly ahead of Flora and Merryweather, and she was quite certain that she had bumped into something - but there wasn't anything to be seen.

"What is it, Fauna?" Flora asked, moving up to where the other fairy lady hovered. She, too, knocked into the unseen barrier, then tapped at it with her wand.

"Ow!" exclaimed Merryweather. She had attempted a fast-flying approach in hopes of breaking through whatever was stopping the others, but the end result was rather akin to flying into an invisible brick wall.

For a while, the trio attempted to use their magic to push through the barrier, or to find a weakness in it, to no avail. They had just decided to take a rest and regroup before a second push, when a small voice reached their ears:

"Here now, what are you doing? Some sort of odd game? I don't suppose you've got any spare food, do you?"

Merryweather was the first to spot the speaker. "It's a rat! Go away, rat - can't you see we're busy?"

"No, stop good rat, do stop!" Flora fluttered over near where the small, gray creature stood, although it seemed to be on the other side of the impassible barrier.

The creature paused, tilting its head at the small, flittering woman in red. "Well then? You do have some food?"

"We do," Flora replied. "But I don't see how I could give it to you, what with the barrier between us and all."

The rat furrowed its brow quizzically. "Barrier? What barrier?" It skittered forward, then lifted up onto its hind legs to paw at Flora's skirts. "So what sort of noshes have you got, then?"

Fauna was clearly amazed. "You can come through it! Can you go back through too?" She hastily apologized as the rat gave her a dirty look. "I'm not chasing you away! Just that...we'll give you more, if you can go back where you were, and return again. Can you do that?"

"Course I can!" the rat exclaimed, and quickly ran back to where it had come out, and over again to the fairy trio. "Most anyone can move back and forth. Why can't you?"

Merryweather pouted, as she saw Flora wave her wand, conjuring up a rat-sized table set with scones and tea. "See here! I was looking forward to eating those myself!"

But the other two fairies were eagerly discussing the ramifications of this demonstration, while the rat started in upon the goodies. "You see what this means, Fauna!" Flora said. "If animals and humans can move through the barrier as if it isn't there, then it's only meant to deter magical sorts like us!"

"It's clearly dark magic too," Fauna added. "I don't like the feel of it at all. But where is it coming from?"

The little rat paused while eating, and interrupted the chattering fairies. "You don't know that either? Everybody knows that, I thought. Leastwise, all the animals do. The humans are too silly to tell the signs, most of the time."

Even this piqued Merryweather's attention. "Well then, if you're so smart about things, where is the magic coming from, that's driving everyone away?"

The rat nibbled at one of the raisins in the scones for a moment, then continued on. "It's all from that ruined castle, you see. It's always been a nasty place, but now the nastiness is coming out from it, all over everywhere. And it's cold, see, and it smells of fear, and death. And none of us animals like that scent. The humans can't smell things like that, but they're going because all of their plants a-dying, and animals running away. And it's so cold..."

Fauna paled, from this description. "It's Maleficent's old castle, that's in the East. But it was destroyed! When Prince Phillip killed her! How could...?"

Flora shook her head. "It takes a great deal to kill off true wickedness. I don't like the sound of this at all. If some part of her somehow survived..."

Merryweather wrinkled her nose petulantly. "Stupid ol' wickedness! I've a right mind to go teach her a thing or two!" She started to charge off in the direction of the castle...and ran smack into the invisible wall. "OW!"

The rat's eyes had flickered from one fairy to another, during this conversation. "Her? What her do you mean? The Her in the castle, then?"

The fairies all turned their heads in unison to stare at the rat. "Her in the castle?" exclaimed Flora.

"There's someone still in the castle?" Fauna added. "What does she look like? Who is she?"

Merryweather merely groaned and rubbed the bump on her head that she'd received from running into the magical barrier.

The little rat polished off another one of the dainties on the table, and lapped at the tea in the cups, before looking up. "The shadow-lady. With green eyes. She used to never step into the light, but now she does -- she has horns on her head...but she's not an animal, nor a human. She doesn't smell like them." The rat sniffed at the air. "She smells more like you...but foul, rotten-smelling. Bad."

Merryweather looked at the rat suspiciously. "How do you know so much about this person? I bet you're making it all up!"

Flora glanced over at Merryweather in horror. "Why, Merry! How can you suggest..."

"I lived in the castle, with my brothers and sisters," the little rat said proudly. "I could see her with my own eyes! But then it got so cold and bad-smelling, we had to leave. But I was born there. I know all the nooks around that castle."

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

It was late when Flora, Fauna and Merryweather returned to the castle and passed on what they had learned to Queen Aurora, who was deeply troubled at the news.

"I had hoped that she was gone forever," Aurora whispered, her fair face tense with worry. "After all that she has done...after all that we battled through..." She shook her head ruefully. "And Phillip has sent word that he must stay longer in the Western portion of the kingdom. What shall I do? I will not give her leave to grow stronger, while my people flee the homes they have lived in for ages."

"It's only magical folk like us who can't pass through the barrier and draw close to her," Fauna said helpfully. "You could send the knights of the realm to route her out, perhaps! The men and their horses wouldn't have trouble going to the castle."

Merryweather nodded enthusiastically. "They could burn the castle to the ground! Or...run her through with their swords! Or...or..."

Aurora shook her head. "The knights are needed to guard the castle, and the boundaries of the kingdom - particularly now, when we might have war upon us in the West. And besides, a force of knights would be easily seen and fought against - if it is Maleficent as we fear, and if she has any strength at all, she would vanquish them before they got anywhere near her castle." The queen arose from her throne and paced the floor. "If it is Maleficent, then it is on account of me that she rises again. Therefore, I must find her, and end this conflict for good."

The fairies blanched at the determination in their former foster-daughter's words. "Aurora, no!" cried Flora. "You're the queen! You're far too important to put yourself in such danger. And besides...besides, who will watch over the kingdom while you're gone? And your daughter?"

"You three will, of course," Aurora replied. "You watched over me for sixteen years; hopefully I shan't be gone as long as that." She crossed the elegant floor of the throne room towards the glass case that held the Sword of Truth, which Phillip had wielded a decade ago when he had fought Maleficent and slew her in dragon-form. She carefully opened up the casement and took out the weapon, which gleamed in the light from the sconces about the hall.

"But won't Maleficent recognize you just as easily as the knights?" Fauna asked fretfully. "Everyone knows who you are, and even if they didn't, one look at you would instantly tell them that you're the queen."

Merryweather, however, had an impish gleam in her eye. "I know! She could go in disguise! With a big black hood, and she could sneak in 'round the back, and Maleficent will never know what hit her!"

Flora and Fauna turned quelling looks upon the squat little fairy in blue, but Aurora regarded Merryweather with a considering eye. "That's an excellent idea - Maleficent would be looking for me as a queen, certainly not as a commoner. And with the people moving about in their departure, I doubt that she'd ever pay much attention to..." Aurora thought carefully for a moment. "...A gypsy-woman. With darkened hair and skin, dressed in rags with a weather-beaten caravan pulled by an aging horse."

"Aurora!" exclaimed Flora. "You are surely not going to try and face Maleficent alone! Without guards? It's too dangerous!"

Aurora turned her most regal gaze upon the fairies. "Phillip fought against her once before, and prevailed. With your help. If you still care for me, help me now - help me disguise myself, and take care of Rosaline. Our seneschal Montclair will be able to advise you in kingdom matters, if any come up before Phillip returns. But I am determined in this matter - I shall meet Maleficent again, and this time, it shall be for good."

Although the three fairies were nervous about Aurora's plan, they could see that there was no swaying her from it. Discreet courtiers purchased a caravan and clothes from a gypsy fortune-teller who had come to the capital, who was delighted to trade the ramshackle enclosed wooden cart and raggedy dresses for gold coins. Walnut-stain turned Aurora's brilliant blonde hair a deep brown-black hue, and her peerlessly fair skin to a dusky shade. In the castle stables, Aurora sought out Samson, Phillip's trustworthy steed - although now he was an aged horse, retired from regular use. He still remembered Aurora, however, and seemed eager to be chosen to serve once again. And from the rafters of the royal barns flew Owl, Aurora's dear friend from her days as Briar Rose, living in the forest with her foster-godmothers. The Sword of Truth was wrapped in animal skins to hide it, and soon Aurora (who had re-christened herself with the gypsy name of Lys), Samson and the Owl started forth one night, heading down the easterly road away from the castle towards the cursed lands.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

It had been three nights since Aurora's departure, and all had been quiet. Although the fairies could not accompany the queen, they knew that if Aurora happened into any danger, her Owl would surely fly back to the castle to raise the alarm and summon help. Rosaline had been sulky since her mother's departure, jealous that she couldn't go along on the adventure too. She had suggested all kinds of reasons why she ought to go, but Flora, Fauna and Merryweather would not be cajoled. After all, they told the little princess, by this time, her mother must surely have passed the barrier into the blighted portion of the kingdom, and there was no way that they could get Rosaline to her now.

An unseasonable coolness blew through the castle at the capital city; and that night as people were settling in to sleep, a strange fog engulfed the stone walls and turrets. It meandered through the streets and walkways, and wherever it went, a strange drowsiness came over the people and animals, and they fell into a slumber. Everyone, that is, but little Rosaline, who watched the strange mist swirl about the castle from her bedroom window.

The next morning, when the inhabitants of the castle started to awake, a panicked alert spread through the halls - the princess had vanished! Indeed, when Rosaline's lady's maid had come to her chamber to dress her for breakfast, the young royal was nowhere to be found - and burned into the wall of Rosaline's room was the dire message: If I cannot have the Dawn, then I shall take the Rose. ~M.

"What shall we do? What shall we do!" exclaimed Merryweather, who was fit to be tied with pique. "I wish I'd-a been there! She wouldn't have gotten past me! I'd have given ol' Maleficent a good piece of my mind, I would've!"

"It's all our fault," Flora moaned. "We should've never let Aurora leave on her own! And now Rosaline's been kidnapped and taken to who-knows-where..."

Fauna steepled her fingers. "I daresay there's quite a good chance we know exactly where Rosaline's been taken - to Maleficent's castle. But come now, let's think about this! Think of the message that was left! If I were Maleficent..."

"Which you certainly are not," Merryweather interrupted unhelpfully.

"No, listen!" Fauna rejoined. "Think about the message that was left! 'If I cannot have the Dawn' - that's Aurora - 'Then I shall take the Rose.' Don't you see what that means?" She glanced between the other two fairies. "It means that while Maleficent may have taken Rosaline, she doesn't know where Aurora is. The disguise is still working!"

"What do you mean, she doesn't know where Aurora is? How can you tell?" Merryweather flashed Fauna a highly dubious look.

"No, I understand what she's thinking," added Flora. "If Maleficent had killed or captured Aurora, she might say something about how now she has both the mother and daughter. But instead she says she doesn't have Aurora, so she's taken Rosaline. Although we still need to find a way to get the princess back."

Fauna nodded, chewing her lip. "I think it is time we sent a message to King Phillip. Even if it does distract him from his matters down on the border. He should know about this, and be the one to decide what is best to be done.

"A messenger won't reach him for days," Merryweather remarked.

"I'll take him the message," Fauna replied. "After all, we can fly faster than horses can go. And that still leave you two here to handle things if something else comes up."

"You'll tell him about Aurora's disguise and how she's trying to find Maleficent?" Flora asked.

Fauna fidgeted with her wand. "I can't see how I wouldn't. After all, if both his wife and daughter are missing..."

The other two fairies nodded, and watched as Fauna flew away towards the West with her report for the King.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

Aurora --in her disguise as 'Lys' -- traveled westward, moving carefully through the land with Samson and Owl. As she went, she saw untold numbers of animals and people moving in the opposite direction, heading away. She had tried to speak with the refugees, but all seemed adamant on fleeing with all due haste, instead of pausing to talk to a gypsy woman. On the night that the dingy caravan passed the invisible barrier that had kept the fairies out, Aurora put a feedbag of oats upon Samson, and settled in for a meal taken from her provisions. Owl had flow out from the camp, hunting for a meal of his own. But when he spied a little rat scurrying away, and swooped down to snatch up the creature in his claws, the rodent began to cry out with all his might, "Help me! Help me, spare me, please!"

"Owl!" Aurora called, standing up from her place by the makeshift campfire she had prepared. "Owl, put the creature down! Release it now!"

Owl gave Aurora a baleful look, but flew in and released the rat at Aurora's feet, before flying off to find another quarry.

"Are you all right?" Aurora asked, looking carefully at the small creature to see if it was wounded.

"Have you any food?" the little rat inquired. "I'll be right as rain if I can get something to eat. All the grains are gone bad, and the people have taken their food away with them."

Aurora spooned off a portion of her meal onto a chipped dish, and set that on the ground for the rat. "Some friends of mine came across a hungry little rat who liked scones, not so long ago. Who said she knew all the ways around a ruined castle to the East. I don't suppose you would know that rat, would you?"

The rat had started to nibble at the meat on the dish, but then she lifted her head up in surprise at the question. "Why how strange! I talked with some winged ladies who couldn't fly through a bit of thin air! And they gave me food too, and asked me about the coldness and the dark lady in the shadows of the castle."

Aurora's eyes lit up, at this news. "Good little rat - could I ask a favor of you? I need to travel to that castle. And find a way in, that the dark lady might not know of, or might not expect a person to come through. Since you know the castle so well, could you guide me? I'd be extremely grateful." She used her softest, kindest voice as she spoke to the creature, and offered it some of the cider that she sipped from her cup.

The rat considered for a moment. "Welllll...it's very cold and unpleasant there. Not nice at all, anymore."

"I'll feed you every day," Aurora offered. "And after all, if I hadn't been around to stop my Owl from eating you, you wouldn't be able to care one way or another about the coldness."

The rat nibbled on a piece of apple that was on the dish, and thought about this. "You have a point. Okay, I'll lead you to a good place to get into the castle. If maybe you can spare a bit of cheese?"

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

But what had befallen little Rosaline, who had been spirited away by Maleficent under cover of the mysterious mist? The eight-year-old princess had awoken to find herself in the dingiest, dankest of dungeons, with only a jug of souring milk and crusty bread there for food. She was not locked in a cell per se, but the large door at the top of the stairs leading out of the subterranean chamber was decidedly locked.

After doing quite a bit of kicking at the door, yelling, crying and knocking until her knuckles were bruised, Rosaline came to the conclusion that no matter what she did, the door was not likely to open. And even though she was scared and cold and hungry, she was also bored just sitting by the door. So after a bit, she decided to look around - after all, there might be another way out besides the door that she'd been banging on in vain.

Rosaline quickly discovered that although it looked like she was in a dungeon (after all, there were cells --but they all were rusted and disused), in practice it seemed to be a place where a great deal of junk had been thrown. There were grubby, rotted clothes, broken chairs and tables... Rosaline was interested in some of the dingy bits of armor she found laying about, but it was too large and heavy for her to wear. The dungeon was a dark, dreary place, lit only with a few torches - but they were up far too high upon the walls for Rosaline to reach.

Time passed, but Rosaline never had any idea how much or how little. She noticed that the food put out for her was changed now and then - although it was never any good, in her opinion. She continued to poke around the dungeons, sometimes playing with the junk she found, but mostly looking for a way out or something that might be of help to her. It was then that she came upon a chamber containing a pile of moldering tapestries...and underneath the tapestries was an old, battered spinning wheel.

It's just like mama's story that she always told me! Rosaline thought to herself. And as the young girl reached out to touch the seat, there was a flash of eerie green light that illuminated the entire wheel, before it flickered out again.

"It's magic!" Rosaline whispered to herself. Clearly, this wasn't just a wheel like the one that her mother Aurora had pricked her finger upon. It was quite probably the same one that he figured in the curse so long ago. Of course Rosaline remembered the key point of the tale - her mother had pricked her finger upon the spindle of the wheel when she was sixteen, and fell down in an enchanted sleep - although originally the curse had been one of death. Carefully, Rosaline looked the spinning wheel over. There was only one place that looked at all sharp for finger-pricking: a sharpened spike that thrust up from board just before the wheel - a few bits of wool still clung to it.

Now, Rosaline was a curious, clever girl, but the fairies' gift of Common Sense was strong within her. She patently avoided bringing her hands anywhere near the spiky top of the spindle, but worked at twisting where the base fitted into the bench of the wheel. Because it was sharp and pointed, and yet not so large that she wouldn't be able to carry it, if she could get it free. It might be a very handy thing to have, after all. Finally the wooden shaft moved under Rosaline's tugging, and she was able to unscrew the spindle and lift it free. She wrapped it up in a torn bit of tapestry, and slipped it into one of the deep pockets of the dressing gown that she had on. This done, she left the room and went to see what else she could find to occupy herself.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

As Aurora neared the ruined castle of Maleficent, she paused in the forest to disembark from the gypsy caravan pulled by Samson. She stroked the horse's cheek and murmured to him, "Wait for us, Samson. But if you are threatened or too much time goes by and you grow hungry, return home." The old war-horse nickered back at Aurora, and she finished her approach to the cold, black tower of Maleficent with the wrapped-up Sword of Truth strapped to her back, and carrying the little rat in a basket. Owl flew on ahead of her, watching from above. Carefully, so carefully they crept up upon the crumbling structure. The route that the rat showed Aurora was through a narrow breach in one side, and crawling through debris until they reached what appeared to be the ruined kitchens of the keep.

Now that she had reached her goal, Aurora's thoughts were all awhirl. She could feel the weight of the Sword of Truth upon her back, and it troubled her. Would she find Maleficent? And did she even have a chance of standing against her? She had a sword, but she had never learned the fighting skills that came naturally to Phillip. And even if she could wield the weapon, would she be able to strike home a killing blow? It was this last question that squirmed uncomfortably within her mind. It was not that Aurora had little reason - Maleficent had sought Aurora's life over a trifle when she was first born, and had then tried to kill Aurora's true love. Now, the evil had returned, and Aurora's subjects suffered for Maleficent's wickedness. But could Aurora actually stab another person with a sword to kill them? With a sinking feeling in her heart, she knew that was something she didn't want to do. And yet if she did not, what would happen then?

The little rat had wandered away while Aurora was resting and considering these things in her mind. But now she came scurrying back, distracting Aurora away from her woolgathering. "Lys! Lys!" the rat whispered, using the false name of Aurora's gypsy disguise. "I can smell food behind a door! But the door is bolted. Come open it for me!"

Aurora followed the rat to a large door that was indeed secured tightly, but a swing of the Sword of Truth broke through the bolt and allowed Aurora to open the door. A set of stairs led downward into a dank, subterranean chamber, where there was indeed a bowl of milk and a crust of very hard looking bread sitting on a platter. As the rat started in on the foodstuffs, Aurora thought she heard footsteps - she held her breath, standing off to one side with the sword at ready to strike...when a young girl's head peered around the corner cautiously.

"Rosaline!" Aurora exclaimed in astonishment. "Rosaline, what are you doing here? Where did you come from?"

Rosaline stared in confusion at the dark-haired, swarthy gypsy that was calling her by her name, but the sound of the woman's voice and the familiar eyes prompted her to ask, "Mother? Mama, is that you?"

Aurora swept Rosaline up into a tight embrace, while the young girl related how she had been swept away by a mysterious woman who appeared in her room after the fog drifted in. "And then, Mama, I was locked in this awful dungeon with only rotten food, and I was trying to find a way out when..."

There was a noise at the top of the steps, and Aurora hushed her daughter. "We need to move, to leave this place," Aurora murmured, while picking up the little rat carefully. "Follow me, Rosaline, and do exactly as I tell you."

Mother and daughter crept up the stairs with Aurora in the lead, holding the Sword of Truth at ready. She had wondered at first if perhaps the sight of her child was a trick, and it was truly Maleficent in disguise. But the way Rosaline had related her story had the ring of truth to it, and so Aurora believed that she had inadvertently rescued her daughter. But what to do with Rosaline now? It would be best to send her away someplace safe, but where might that be? There was too much of a chance that the princess might wander off the wrong way and get lost or captured...and even if there were a way to send her to where Samson and the gypsy caravan were hidden in the woods, she might as easily be found by strangers there as anyplace. No, the best place at the moment for Rosaline was with Aurora.

Aurora set the little rat down once they reached the top of the stairs, as they started to search through the seemingly uninhabited rooms of the castle. Vaguely Aurora wondered where Owl had gone, but in recollection she realized that the bird had not come inside the castle with them, when the rat had shown Aurora the crumbling breach in the wall.

They moved through an archway into what must have been a grand hall at one point, and Rosaline shivered. "Mama, I'm cold," she whispered.

Aurora held up a hand to silence Rosaline's complaints - she was looking at the little rat, who had gone still except for the very tip of her nose...sniffing the air uncertainly. "Hide, Rosaline," Aurora murmured in the softest tones she could. "Hide, and don't let yourself be seen."

Rosaline started to open her mouth to ask why, but the look on her mother's face was so serious that instead, she turned and slipped away out of sight behind a rotting, mildewed curtain.

Aurora continued forward into the room, her knuckles white as she gripped the hilt of the Sword of Truth. The midst of the room seemed even colder than before, and from out of a shadowed alcove across the chamber, Aurora could swear that she saw a pair of evil green eyes staring at her. "Maleficent!" she shouted, and her voice echoed against the stone.

As slowly as the creeping of shadows at dusk, a portion of the darkness seemed to break off and step forward into the dim light of the room. It was the figure of a woman in a high-necked gown, with sleeves like the great ragged wings of a raven, and a headpiece that sprouted long, wicked horns. "Could this be...the Princess...no! The Queen Aurora?" The voice was low and cruel, almost hissing as she spoke. "This dark, dirty thing that enters my hall? Oh, how the times have changed! No handsome prince to come rescue you? Your daughter is mine, Aurora. To raise as my own, or kill as I wish."

A thrill streaked through Aurora as she heard the terrible, familiar voice. And yet... She speaks as if she believes that Rosaline is still locked up, Aurora thought to herself. Please, please Rosaline! Stay out of sight and safe, so that she continues to believe this!

Aloud, Aurora called back towards the dark-robed fairy, "I'll never let you kill her! It is you who deserve to die! For all you've done to everyone I've loved through the years." She hefted the sword in her hand, still feeling uncertain about the weapon's weight.

"It's a pity that your foolish little godmothers altered my curse at the beginning," Maleficent said with a cutting tone in her voice. "It would have been so easy...a single prick of the finger, and then painless death. You would have hardly felt a thing...but now I will make you suffer for all you and yours have done against me." The evil fairy raised her claw-like hands and uttered a harsh curse - a burst of terrible green magical fire leapt from Maleficent's fingertips towards Aurora, who hastily threw herself out of the way. A second burst came again quickly, this time catching the hem of Aurora's gypsy skirt and setting it aflame until a quick slice of the sword separated it from the rest of her garments.

With determination, Aurora rushed at Maleficent, and then found herself parrying a burst of dark purple magic with the flat of her blade in a clumsy manner. She could hear the evil, almost hysterical laughter of her enemy as she dodged and was driven back in defense, ringing through the chamber. "So you wish to kill me, do you Aurora? Then by all means, come, come! Come and meet your death!"

As the game of cat and mouse continued, Aurora thought she saw an opening...if only she could run in quickly, and take a slash at Maleficent from the side. She drew in a deep breath and started to run at the unholy fairy, realizing only too late that she had been tricked into opening herself up as a burst of green light engulfed her.

"Fool!" Maleficent cackled triumphantly. "You think I would give you a chance to do me harm? Die, as you were meant to die, and let all fear the power of Maleficent!"

Aurora moaned in pain upon the floor, as her enemy began to cast the coup de grace of curses. But as the queen waited for the final blow, she heard quick steps upon the floor, and the voice of her daughter.

"You can't hurt my Mama!" Rosaline cried, running with all her might towards Maleficent. "I won't let you! I won't let you at all!"

Maleficent spun around, her eyebrows lifting in surprise at the sight of the young girl. "You! How did you get out of the dungeons? And what could a child like you do against one such as me?"

The evil fairy slowly stretched out her hand in Rosaline's direction, as the girl closed the distance between them. Just as she reached the dark-cloaked figure, Rosaline pulled from the pocket of her robe the only weapon she had, and stabbed the sharp tip of the spindle into Maleficent's palm. The fragment of the cursed spinning wheel glowed an unearthly magical green, and a look of shock and horror appeared on Maleficent's face. "What have you done? What have you...NO!"

Rosaline threw herself back away from Maleficent, hurrying to where her mother lay on the floor. She watched as the fairy clutched at her injured hand, writhing and gasping in agonized sensation. Flickers of light and the tanging scent of magic filled the air, before Maleficent was enveloped in a sickening yellow mist...and vanished away with a dying screech.

The room was silent, while Rosaline stared at where the enemy had been. Then her mother gave a low moan, and the young princess hugged her tightly. "HELP!" she cried. "Help me! Help! Can anyone hear?"

In the distance, there came the rushing, beating sound of wings, and the voice of a man calling back. "Aurora! Rosaline! Where are you!"

"We're HERE!" Rosaline called, shaking the limp form of her mother. "Mama! Mama! Warm up! I hear voices!" Rosaline ran to the aged tapestry that she had hidden behind earlier, tugging at it and jumping up to grab the material and pull with all her weight. With a resounding tear, the fabric gave way, and Rosaline dragged it over to drape upon the still figure of Aurora, in hopes of warming her.

The noise of running and wings became louder, and Owl flew into the room, circling about and hooting loudly. Then the rat skittered in after, moving across the floor to where Aurora lay. Finally Phillip the king, called back from his mission to the western border by the good fairies, dashed into the room and swept up the crumpled figure of his queen.

Rosaline watched, sniffling back tears. "It was that awful woman, with magic and fire - she tried to kill Mama! Is she dead? Can you help her?"

Phillip stroked his hand over Aurora's cheek, feeling the coolness of her skin. "I awoke her once from a curse with True Love's Kiss," he murmured to his daughter. "We shall have to see if I can do it again." Taking a deep breath, Phillip pressed his lips against Aurora's mouth.

Rosaline held her breath, seeing her father reach down to take Aurora's hand in his. "Is it working? Will she come back?"

Phillip put his daughter's questions out of his mind, remembering back to when he first laid his eyes upon the Princess Aurora - when he was a young boy, and she a baby at the terrible christening. And then later, when he came upon her as the lovely Briar Rose in the forest, and was willing to give up his kingdom and the wishes of his father for love of the golden-haired woodland maid. And then, after he fought his way past the thorns and the dragon Maleficent...and beheld his true love asleep in the tower, awaiting her first kiss... Phillip remembered all of these things as he held his wife, kissing her cool lips with all the love and tenderness he could render. And then...she stirred. And gasped, and he opened his eyes to see Aurora awake, and warm, and alive.

"Mama!!" Rosaline cried out in delight, while Phillip smiled warmly at Aurora.

"I know you...I danced with you once...upon a dream..." he sang softly to the woman in his arms.

"I know you...that gleam in your eyes...is so familiar a gleam..." Aurora sang back, her lips widening in a smile while she leaned back in to kiss Phillip once more.

As the royal family rode away - Phillip and Aurora upon the noble black steed that had carried Phillip across the kingdom to the rescue of his queen, and Rosaline upon the sturdy, dependable back of Samson - it seemed to Aurora that she could see the vestiges of Maleficent's magic truly dying away for good. The clouds faded away to let the sunshine down, and flowers bloomed as they rode past, where once the fields had been barren. There were the sounds of birds and animals in the woods, and the entire world seemed to swell as one in a song of love.

"And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem --  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do;  
You'll love me at once,  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream."

And they lived happily...ever after.

 

 

 


End file.
